swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellgate
Hellgate Final Map.png Hellgate Intro.jpg Hellgate Enemies.jpg Succubus Profile.jpg Devil Profile.jpg Dark Knight Profile.jpg Arch Demon Profile.jpg Demonic Ninja Profile.jpg Deman Lord Profile.jpg Majin Profile.jpg Deman of a Thousand Wounds Profile.jpg Difficulty - '''Extremely Hard '''Stamina Cost to Enter: 7 Element Bonus: Holy (Max HP+200, DP+30 & Hand+1) Hellgate has 3 routes to take. Albiet a bit near the end. The 2nd Boss has the longest route, however he's worth the effort as he's the one with the Relic core (Demon Stone). The Rare Encounter, Demonic Ninja, has the pet. The other bosses also provide good stuff. Pieces of two different sets & you need them to complete the Demon Ring Collection, another collection that gives +1 stamina.(Which you start to really need/want). Note: The difference in numbers for ExP, Sword Durability, and Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. *= Static Damage. If you are Wet, the Frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. If you are Oily, the Fire attack can cause you to become Burnt. Unless a static damage amount, the number listed for attacks are the highest possible. =Locations= 0. Hellgate 1. Canyon of Imprisonment Encounter: Devil 2. Tunnel of Exile "You found a blood-stained sack from one of the expedition teams...": Gain 1,000 Coins "The ground has been burned recently!": Gain Undead Ash "The skeleton warriors start to rise! Everyone scrambles with the undeads!": -150 HP & -1 Stamina "As you exit the tunnel, you find out that everyone is covered with blood-sucking leeches!": -200 HP "The tunnel is collapsing!": -200 HP & Become Injured "You were attacked by the phantoms of the tunnel!": -250 HP "You got lost in the dark tunnel": -1 Stamina "You came out of the tunnel safely": Nothing happens "You were cused by the phantoms of the tunnel!": Become Cursed "Someone is farts again! The smell of rotten corpses and fart is breaking your will!": Become Demoralized "Oil is spilled all over when Member add oil to the lantern!": Become Oily "Member is scratched by the pointy edge of a mysterious purple rock!": Become Poisoned "After everyone exits the tunnel, a lot of bloody handprints can be seen on Member's back!": Become Scared "Disgusting saliva is raining down from above!": Become Sticky "Member falls on a puddle of vile water!": Become Wet "You can hear horse sounds getting closer and closer!": Encounter: Dark Knight "A demon found you!": Encounter: Devil 3. Fenrir Bridge Encounter: Arch Demon Encounter: Dark Knight 4. Graveyard of Braves Rare Trace "You pick up a worn journal. Only the last page is still readable. It's pretty clear that things weren't going very well near the end.": +1 Location Mastery (700 Coins if Mastered) Gain 700 Coins Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser Gain Kindle Fire Gain Omamori Gain Soul Gem Gain Knight Armor Gain Knight Shield 5. Blood Reservoir Encounter: Succubus 6. Slaughterhouse "You found a blood-stained sack from one of the expedition teams...": Gain 1,000 Coins "The ground has been burned recently!": Gain Undead Ash "The skeleton warriors start to rise! Everyone scrambles with the undeads!": -150 HP & -1 Stamina "As you exit the tunnel, you find out that everyone is covered with blood-sucking leeches!": -200 HP "The tunnel is collapsing!": -200 HP & Become Injured "You were attacked by the phantoms of the tunnel!": -250 HP "You got lost in the dark tunnel": -1 Stamina "You came out of the tunnel safely": Nothing happens "You were cused by the phantoms of the tunnel!": Become Cursed "Someone is farts again! The smell of rotten corpses and fart is breaking your will!": Become Demoralized "Oil is spilled all over when Member add oil to the lantern!": Become Oily "Member is scratched by the pointy edge of a mysterious purple rock!": Become Poisoned "After everyone exits the tunnel, a lot of bloody handprints can be seen on Member's back!": Become Scared "Disgusting saliva is raining down from above!": Become Sticky "Member falls on a puddle of vile water!": Become Wet "You can hear horse sounds getting closer and closer!": Encounter: Dark Knight "A demon found you!": Encounter: Devil 7. Village of Demonic Weaponry Rare Trace "A demon is forging weapons! You hide in the dark to observethe demon's crafting techniques.": +3 Demon Stone Mastery (Soul Gem if Mastered) Gain 650 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Adamantite Gain Diamond Gain Hyper Steel MA Gain Demon Stone Gain Kindle Fire Gain Demon Hammer Gain Black Metal Srap (Demon Ring Collectible) Gain Demonic Runestone (10/5 Accessory) 8. Hillock of Seduction Rare Trace "Due to the strange effects of mist, Member attacks you out of confusion!": -200 HP "Due to the strange effects of mist, Member attacks you out of confusion! You retaliate!": -400 HP & Become Injured "Member is misguided by a strange singing voice!": -1 Stamina "Everyone becomes confused and walks around mindlessly in the mist!": -2 Stamina "All five of you swing your swords simultaneously to dispel the evil mist! You pass through safely!": Nothing happens "The mist is poisonous!": Become Deadly Poisoned "Member seems to have been possessed by evil spirits!": Become Cursed "Member is affected by the illusions of this place!": Become Scared "It's raining! The rain smells like a mixture of water and blood!": Become Wet 9. Sunless Hill Rare Trace "There are black gases coming out of the fissures on the ground. It seems to devour all sources of light.": +2 Location Mastery (Soul Gem if Mastered) "Not a single demon can be found near this place. Even for Hell's standard, this place feels dead. You can feel something dangerous behind that shadow mist, and it is probably the reason why the demons avoid coming here.": +3 Location Mastery (900 Coins if Mastered) Gain Demon Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Demon Hammer Gain First Aid Kit Gain Omamori Gain 800 Coins Gain Demon Horn (Demon Ring Collectible) 10. Acheron’s Fall (Requires 1 Star Mastery) Rare Trace "You hide in the shadow and watch the demon army's every move...": -1 Stamina & +1 Mastery Location "A sudden gust of wind blows Member off the cliff! Luckily there is a small platform to land on!!": -125 HP & Become Injured "A sudden gust of wind blows Member off the cliff! Fortunately the fall is stopped by thrusting a sword into the stone wall!": -250 HP & -1 Stamina "You are stuck waiting in the shadows because the demons have an impenetrable defense in front of the gate today.": -2 Stamina "A sudden gust of wind blows Member off the cliff! Your friend ended up landing on the Graveyard of Braves on the other side!": -3 Stamina "Well hidden behind rocks, you sneak pass the marching demonic army safety!": Nothing happens "Out of curiosity, Member looks down from the cliff...": Become Scared "Member was almost spotted by a dark knight! Everyone stumbles into a damp cave for cover.": Become Wet "Someone lets out a loud fart! Stealth attempt has failed!": Encounter: Arch Demon "One of the dark knights turns back and spots you!": Encounter: Dark Knight 11. Deman Metropolis Encounter: Deman Lord (Boss 1) 12. Majin's Secret Altar (Requires 2 Star Mastery) Encounter: Arch Demon Encounter: Devil 13. Forbidden Black Sanctuary Encounter: Majin (Boss 2) 14. Tomb of Countless Swords (Reqires 3 Star Mastery) Encounter: Deman of a Thousand Wounds (Boss 3) =Enemies= Regular Enemies Rare Enemy Demonic Ninja 3,200HP ::600XP ::Fast -2 Hands Specials: Blue: Injured & Counter: Grey: Deadly Poisoned & 900 Static Damage LOOT: Gain 5,000 Coins Gain 6,500 Coins(If you have Evil Blue Fire Collectible) Gain 8,000 coins (If you have Hanzo) Gain Demon Stone Gain Demon Hammer Gain Thief Hammer Gain Hanzo (Pet) Gain Evil Blue Fire (Demon Ring Collectible) Gain Treasure Chest (Black Mask 20/6 Ninja Set) Boss 1 Deman Lord 4,500HP ::350XP (80,000XP 1st Time) Quick -1 Hand. Can cause Frostbitten* LOOT: Gain 900 Coins Gain 1,500 Coins(If you have Demonic Essence) Gain Demon Stone Gain Diamond Gain Gold Gain Soul Gem Gain Demon Hammer Gain Demonic Essence (Demon Ring Collectible) Gain Mysterious Chest (Black Suit 30/10 Ninja Set) Boss 2 Majin 5,800HP ::400XP (90,000XP 1st Time) Quick -1 Hand. Can cause Poisoned, Burnt* & Frostbitten*. LOOT: Gain 1,000 Coins Gain Demon Stone Gain Life Force Gain Undead Ash Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Legendary Chest (Majin Helm 40/20, Secondary Armor, Destruction Set) Gain Mysterious Chest (Prime Demon Stone (Demon Stone Relic Core) Boss 3 Deman of a Thousand Wounds 5,000HP ::500XP (100,000XP 1st Time) Fast -2 Hands. Can cause Sticky & Counters LOOT: Gain 800 Coins Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Demon Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain 2x Sword Dust Gain 3x Sword Dust Gain Sword Essence Gain Time Hammer Gain Demon Horn (Demon Ring Collectible) Gain Legendary Chest (Heart of Darkness 35/35 Accessory, Demonicblade Set) =Rare Items= Getting 2-4 Star Mastery at this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Locations Category:Holy Category:Hellgate Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Sets Category:Undead Ash Category:Injured Category:Cursed Category:Demoralized Category:Oily Category:Poisoned Category:Scared Category:Sticky Category:Wet Category:Soul Gem Category:Consumables Category:Adamantite Category:Demon Stone Category:Diamond Category:Hyper Steel MA Category:Hammers Category:Deadly Poisoned Category:Pets Category:Gold Category:Life Force Category:Relic Fusion Category:Sword Dust Category:Sword Essence